How To Watch Your Future
by Fire1997
Summary: Set after Hiccup gets chosen to kill the Nightmare. I have summoned the Vikings and Dragons to my theater to watch a movie. But they will not be watching HTTYD, they will be watching HTTYD 2!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys, how you doin'? Now, I've seen a lot of 'Watching the Movie fics', but a lot of them are never finished, so I decided to do my own one. This is set just after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, but unlike most others, in my version, they will be watching the sequel, not the first movie. I absolutely loved HTTYD 2, and after rewatching it a few times, I thought, 'What reaction would Berk of five years ago have to this movie?'. So, here I am. I'll try to update every week, or more if I can, but I make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks.**

''You did it Hiccup, you get to kill the dragon!'' Gobbers happy jell made Hiccups heart clench. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill a dragon. Not because he _couldn't_, with his new skills, he could kill any dragon he wished, he _wouldn't_. He refused to become another mindless killer, killing innocent dragons for _glory! _He knew what he had to do. But before he could open his mouth to say something, a bright flash enveloped the entire arena and the Vikings of Berk, along with the Dragons living in the queens nest all disappeared.

**=Location Unknown=**

They appeared in a dark room, filled with seats, and a giant screen in the front. In the front was a single seat, where Hiccup was sitting, while Stoick, Gobber and the teens were sitting in the row behind him. The rest of the Vikings were sitting behind them.

Above the Vikings was a large stone room where the Dragons appeared. They looked around in confusion, squawking and growling. A certain Nightfury was looking around as well, searching for his human. Suddenly, a man and a dragon appeared before them. The man had a black, long-sleeved shirt and dark red pants with a sword tied to his back. He had dark hair and green-brown eyes that seemed to glow slightly. The dragon next to him was a dark blue Skrill. Many dragons bowed slightly to one of the few dragons that could match a Nightfury, while Toothless just narrowed his eyes.

The man spoke, his voice deep and soothing, ''Do not be alarmed, I have not brought you here to harm you. You are here to watch something with me and some others. I will call you down in a little while, and I urge you not to attack anyone.'' He turned to the Skrill and said, ''Spark, stay here please.'' The dragon gave a nod, and the man left, disappearing in another flash of light.

Down with the Vikings, many of them were standing and trying to find a way out. Stoick stood and took a massive breath, before hollering, ''WHY HAVE WE BEEN BROUGHT HERE? COME FORTH, WHOEVER DID THIS, OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE!''

With a flash, the man appeared, holding his hands over his ears, ''Shees, you've got quite a set of lungs there, Chief. If you yelled any louder, you'd be heard from outer space''.

Stoick stepped forward, standing next to his sons chair, ''Who are you, why have you brought us here?''

The man smirked, and bowed, ''My name is Fire1997, though you can just call me Fire. I've brought you here to show you something important, something that could change the course of yourlives for the better. I have brought you here, to show you what will happen five years in the future''.

Exited murmurs went throughout the crowd, many Vikings thinking that this man was going to show them how to get to the nest and how to finally get rid of those devils. Hiccup on the other hand paled. Five years into the future. There was no way he could hide Toothless for that long, so he either left or was banished. He remembered what he was thinking before they were all brought here, how he would never be a dragon killer, and figured that leaving was the only way he could save both himself and Toothless. His thoughts were interrupted by the man, as he motioned for the

crowd to sit down.

''I will bring my other guests here now, and I warn you, should any of you try to hurt them, you will not like the consequences''.

After getting a nod from each of the villagers, he raised his hands, and a slide appeared, and from it came...

''DRAGONS!'' shouted the Vikings. They went to grab their weapons, but found they couldn't move. Stoick looked at Fire with rage burning in his eyes, ''What is the meaning of this!?''

Fire looked him it the eyes, not showing a hint of fear, ''The dragons are here as my guests. As I said, if any of you try to harm them, there will be severe consequences. I'm going to release you now, and if any of you do anything, I'm going to keep you paralyzed the entire time''.

He waved his hand, and the Vikings felt the pressure keeping them down lessen. They didn't try to get up, knowing that someone powerful enough to paralyze them all at once was not to be trifled with.

Fire nodded in satisfaction, and motioned towards the screen. They directed their attention towards it as it lit up.

**Hiccup: **_(Narration) _This... is Berk.

The Vikings were shocked to hear that voice. I was definitely Hiccup, but he sounded...older.

**Hiccup: **_(__CONT'D__)_ The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

_[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by.]_

The Vikings glare at the dragons, how dare they invade their home. And in broad daylight!

_[The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]_

**Hiccup: **_(Narration) _Life here is amazing.

They teens in particular were shocked to hear him say that. They made his life a living hell, they knew that. But Hiccup sounded...happy?

**Hiccup: **_(__CONT'D__)_ Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint,

Snotlout and the twins snickered at this, Snotlout adding, ''Only you'd enjoy _that_, Useless!'' He and the twins exploded in laughter while Hiccup curled into his seat, trying to make himself smaller.

**Hiccup: **_(Narration)_ we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-

_[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]_

The Vikings and dragons alike narrow their eyes. There was something off about the dragons, almost like someone was riding them. Hiccups eyes widened almost comically at the sight.

**Hiccup: **_(Narration) _**DRAGON RACING!**

Shouts of surprise echo across the room, but no one says anything, hoping they misheard.

**Fishlegs: **WHOOOOOOO!

_[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]_

**Snotlout: **HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight, mainly Fishlegs and Snotlout. They were _riding _those beasts!

_[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]_

**Fishlegs: **Snotlout, that was mine!

_[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]_

**Snotlout: **Here ya go, babe!

Having just recovered from the shock of seeing himself on a dragon, Snotlouts jaw dropped yet again. Did he just call Ruffnut _babe. _Everyone knew that he liked Astrid. Beside him, Ruffnut shuddered in disgust, while Astrid just sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't be coming after her anymore in the future.

**Snotlout: **Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do!

**Ruffnut: **_(Disgusted) _Ugh. Come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here!

_[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]_

**Tuffnut: **Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!

_[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.]_

Despite the fact that they were on a dragon, the twins still laughed. They loved destruction!

_[As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]_

Stoick was shocked to see himself there. He was actually in peace with those devils?

**Stoick: **Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins,

The twins chear.

**Stoick:****(CONT'D)** Astrid lags with three,

Astrid pouts a little bit. She was competitive in practically anything, and seeing the twins beating her so thoroughly was bruising her ego a bit.

Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!

_[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]_

**Stoick: **And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

Hiccup is surprised. It looked like the village was finally a place he'd like to live, why wasn't he there? Many of the Viking narrowed their eyes at the painting, what kind of dragon was that?

**Gobber: **Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?

_[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]_

Hiccup feels his jaw drop slightly at the sight of an older Astrid. She was even more beautiful that ever!

**Astrid: **What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!

**Snotlout: **She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!

**Astrid: **Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to _bury you alive?_

The twins cheered again as the rest of the village facepalmed. Somethings never change.

**Snotlout: **Only for a few hours!

**Hiccup: **_(Narration) _Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago.

The vikings eyes widened. That was now! Hiccup finally understood. Somehow, he changed their minds about dragons. He grinned despite himself

**Hiccup: **_(__CONT'D__)_ Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables,

_[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. Dragons of many shapes and sizes are there. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]_

**Hiccup: **_(Narration) _ all-you-can-eat feeding stations,

_[Shows a Deadly Nadder eating a fish]_

a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself.

_[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]_

**Stoick: **It's time, Gobber!

**Gobber: **Righty-ho! _(aloud, to the crowd) _Last lap!

_[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]_

**Astrid: **The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!

Astrid smiled, she knew that she was going to win. The other teens groaned.

**Ruffnut: **Come on, Barf!

**Tuffnut: **Let's go!

**Fishlegs: **Go, Meatlug!

_[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]_

**Astrid: **Whooo-hooo!

**Tuffnut: **It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!

**Gobber: **_(To the Black Sheep) _This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!

_[The sheep's eyes widen as it realizes what is about to happen. He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]_

**Astrid: **Up, up, up, up, up, up!

_[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]_

Everyone's jaw drop's. _Fishlegs _beat _Astrid?_

**Astrid: **NO!

**Fishlegs: **YES! Good job, Meatlug!

_[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]_

**Fishlegs: **Here ya go, Darling! _Mine's _worth ten!

The teens turn to Fishlegs, who is staring at the screen in disbelief, ''B..but, I , wha?''

**Ruffnut: **Yeah! The Black Sheep!

**Astrid: **_[To Snotlout] _You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?

**Ruffnut: **I'm totally winning!

**Fishlegs: **We're winning together!

_[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]_

The same happens in the theater. They still loved a bit of pain!

**Snotlout: **Oh, no!

**Ruffnut: **Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

**Tuffnut: **Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-

_[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]_

**Ruffnut: **Hey!

**Tuffnut: **-to steal all my glory!

_[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]_

**Stoick: **Get 'em, Astrid!

Everyone turns to the chief, surprised by the blatant show of favoritism.

**Tuffnut: **It's _my _glory!

**Ruffnut: **You're always ruining EVERYTHING!

**Tuffnut: **NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!

_[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.]_

**Astrid: **Gotcha! Ha-ha!

_[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]_

Astrid sends a smirk the twins way, who just groan in annoyance. Snotlout seeing an opportunity, wraps his arm around Astrid, ''Good job, babe.'' he says with a smirk. Astrid quickly drabs his fingers, twisting them off of her along with his entire arm. He yelps in pain as he gets pushed off of the seat, before Astrid kicks him in the gut, making him whimper.

''Don't _ever _try that again, got it Snotface!?'' The young Viking nods, while Spitelout shakes his head at his son.

**Tuufnut: **Whoa!

**Ruffnut: **Astrid!

**Stoick: **Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _[To the crowd] That's _my future daughter-in-law!

Eyes around the room widen(AN: at least it's not their jaws dropping this time...) at the Chiefs words. Astrid is flicking her gaze from the screen to Hiccup and back, while Hiccup just sits there, completely frozen.

**Fishlegs: **Whoo-hoo!

_Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]_

**Snotlout: **A-ha, excuse me!

**Astrid: **Stormfly!

_[Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]_

The crowd winces at the same time they do so in the movie. That had to have _hurt._

**Crowd: **Oh!

_[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]_

**Stoick: **That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!

_[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]_

Astrid lets out a small whoop, pumping her fist in the air.

**Astrid: **Yeah! Ooh-ooh!

**Hiccup: **_[Narration] _Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

They sit there as the screen switches, eager to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:Hey guys! Okay, first of all, I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed, favored, followed etc. you guys seriously made my day. I will not list everyone, because we'd need an entire chapter for that alone, but again, that you, you guys are the greatest. It will take some time for the other Viking's to realize that the Nightfury Hiccup shot down and Toothless are the same, so bear with me. **_

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks.**

_**[The well known Nightfury screech sounds through the air]**_

The Viking's all look around frightened, someone from the back row screaming ''Nightfury! Get down!'' They all put their heads down, trying to hide behind their seats. Their eyes nervously flicker around the room, trying to spot the beast, that made so much trouble for them. The room is silent before the dragons start doing their own version's of laughing. The Viking's look at them, narrowing their eyes, Spitelout saying, ''Are those devils _laughing _at us?''

Hiccup is busy trying to hide his snickering. Here were these big, brave Viking's, running around like headless chicken because of a sound. Granted, the Nightfury _was _a fearsome creature when it couldn't be seen, but he just couldn't picture the cat-like dragon as being anything but the spoiled little reptile he knew him as.

Once they realized that the infamous screech was coming from the screen and not the room, the Vikings relaxed back into their seats and directed their attention back to the movie.

_**[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, an armor clad man appears to be part of the Nightfury. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]**_

The Viking's were awed at the maneuvers the man and dragon were performing.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He was sure that the dragon was Toothless, because of the tailfin, which meant that the man was none other that himself. His eyes narrowed at the metallic leg he had. It was like nothing he's ever seen! He wondered how he lost it?

**Rider: Yeah!**

The Viking's, especially Stoick, Gobber and the teen's, narrowed their eyes. The voice was _very _familiar, even thought it was muffled by the helmet the man wore. Hiccup was certain now that that was him.

_**[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The rider is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.]**_

**Rider: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

_**[The dragon grumbles in protest.]**_

The crowd narrows their eyes. If the dragon was annoyed by what the man was planning to do, that meant that whatever he was going to do was very dangerous. They started fearing for the man, even though they never even met him.

**Rider: Toothless, it'll be fine!**

The crowd snickered. The rider named the 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' Toothless?!

_**[With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. The rider then unhooks himself from the saddle.]**_

**Hiccup: Ready?**

Hiccup, as well as some of the smarter Viking's suddenly realized what the rider was planning to do. Eyes around the room widened, and Gobber exclaimed, ''Tha' fool's gonna freefall!'' The people all gasped, looking fearfully at the screen, believing that they would bear witness to this man's death.

_**[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, the rider slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. The rider slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding!] **_

The people screamed when the man fell down, but calmed down when he started gliding. Then they froze with their mouth's hanging open. _He was flying!_

_**[Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with the rider. The freedom is palpable. The rider and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**_

**Rider: THIS IS AMAZING!**

_**[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]**_

**Rider: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

The crowd laughs at the man's poor luck. For a moment there, he sounded like Hiccup. Then, they laughed harder at the thought. _Hiccup _with a _Nightfury! _Good one!

_**[The rider tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch the rider as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**_

**Rider: OH, NO! AHH!**

_**[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie. Toothless and the rider fall down onto a small island, grunting]**_

Laughs again echo through the room.

_**[The rider sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]**_

**Rider: Ah. Whoo. That came out of nowhere.**

_**[The sea stack cracks and falls. Toothless looks at the rider and grumbles]**_

**Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

_**[The rider removes his mask, revealing himself to be none other than Hiccup]**_

Again, the crowd's jaws drop, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. _That _was _Hiccup_? Several of the female Vikings, Astrid and Ruffnut included, blush a little bit. Who knew that Hiccup could be, well, _hot_?

**Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**

_**[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**_

**Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?**

Everyone is in hysterics at the interaction between man and dragon. Hiccup is smiling widely, glad that the Viking's were laughing _with _him, instead of _at _him for once.

_**[Toothless makes a noise that strangely sounds like 'whatever']**_

**Hiccup: Well, try this on! _[__H__ugs him __around the neck__, tries to wrestle with him] _Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

The laughter froze. Deep down, they knew that the dragon wouldn't _do _anything to the boy, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't worry! He was _this _close to the beasts jaws, and from what they saw, he _definitely wasn't _'toothless'.

_**[Toothless stands up and walks over to the edge of the cliff, making Hiccup dangle from his neck]**_

**Hiccup: _(Groans) _Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

''Wait, one legged?'' asked Snotlout stupidly, looking around confused. Astrid aimed a punch at his shoulder, which hit with a satisfying _smack, _''Weren't you paying attention _at all_, Snotface?''

She sighs in annoyance at his blank look and turns around, paying attention to the movie once more.

_**[Toothless laughs]**_

**Hiccup: O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win.**

_**[Toothless falls backwards]**_

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. _[playing with Toothless] _He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter-_[Toothless pins __underneath his head__ Hiccup] –_AAHHHhhhh...**

_**[Toothless starts to lick him]**_

**Hiccup: _(Groans __in dusgust__) _You _know _that doesn't wash out!**

_**[Toothless laughs as Hiccup gets up. With a smirk, Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face. Toothless grunts in annoyance and licks his paw, using it to wipe the spit off of himself]**_

The crowd is laughing non-stop at the two's antics. Even Stoick allows a small smile to appear on his face.

_**[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map. It has a lot of pieces added to it, showing many distant lands that the Viking's have never seen before. Hiccup has Toothless lick one of the papers that he has with him, sharpens a small piece of charcoal with a knife and starts to draw]**_

The crowd is in awe at the additions that have been added to the map over the years, no doubt Hiccup's and Tothless' work, and Hiccup's armor. That thing has everything!

**HIccup: So... What should we name it?**

_**[Toothless chews at his armpit]**_

**Hiccup: Itchy Armpit, it is.**

The crowd starts laughing again, Snotlout managing to say through his laughter, ''Good one, cuz!'' Hiccup is surprised, usually, Snotlout doesn't acknowledge the fact that they are familly.

**Hiccup: Whad'ya reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks out in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

_**[Hiccup stops drawing, looking over the island with a distant expression. Toothless croons]**_

**Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something?**

_**[Hiccup turns to Toothless]**_

**Hiccup: So, what'da say? Just keep going?**

_**[Toothless replies 'no']**_

_**[Suddenly, a familiar screech sounds in the distance. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene. Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**_

**Hiccup: Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been?**

_**[Astrid laughs and greets Toothless. Before walking over to Hiccup]**_

**Astrid: Oh, winning races. What else?**

_**[Astrid sits very close to Hiccup]**_

**Astrid: The real question is, where have _you _been?**

Both teens blush at the closeness their future counterparts express, while Gobber lets himself be heard, ''Ah, young love!'' This causes Hiccup to shoot the blacksmith a glare, but the man simply laughs it off. Meanwhile, Snotlout is silently fuming. Astrid was _his, _Nightfury or no!

**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**

**Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**

Stoick frowns. The way the two of them were talking made it sound like Hiccup avoided him a lot, while Hiccup frowned, but in confusion. His dad changed for the better, the entire village has. Why would he be avoiding him?

**Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. **

_**[Hiccup takes Astrids hand in both of his]**_

Hiccup aimed another glare at Gobber, even though he didn't say anything. The blacksmith simply laughed, giving Hiccup a thumbs up.

**Hiccup: I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get: _[imitating Stoick]_ "Son, we need to talk."**

The crowd laughs yet again, with the exception of Hiccup and Stoick. Hiccup curls up in his seat, not wanting the people to see one of his impersonations of his dad, while Stoick frowns. He does _not _sound like that!

**Astrid: _[Imitates Hiccup, __shaking her shoulders dramatically__] _"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

Hiccup sputters, pointing at the screen, then at Astrid.

**Hiccup: _[laughing] _Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that,**

Hiccup nods resolutely, while the crowd snickers.

**Hiccup: who- what is this character? And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**

_**[Astrid repeats the gestures]**_

**Hiccup: Yes, that's a very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes: _[imitating Stoick] _'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**

Now, everyone is confused. Stoick was obviously praising Hiccup, so why would he be avoiding him?

**Astrid: _[Imitates Hiccup, __gesturing with her hands wildly__] _"Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!"**

**Hiccup: _[Laughing, __making the same gestures Astrid just did__] _When have I ever done that with my hands?**

**Astrid: You just did!**

''She got you there, Hiccup!'' said Tuffnut, while the rest of the teens laugh. Astrid cracks a smile, unknowingly mirroring Hiccup.

**Hiccup: Ah-kay, just hold still.**

_**[Hiccup sits down next to her, taking her hands in his. The two are very close to each other]**_

**Hiccup: Very serious.**

_**[Astrid pouts, and nods]**_

The two teen are still a little baffled at how close they obviously become in the future.

_**[Hiccup gets up and start to imitate Stoick again]**_

**Hiccup: "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

Gasps are heard through the room, many people realizing where Hiccup was headed. Stoick and Gobber smile proudly at the boy, knowing that he'll be a fine Chief one day, while Hiccup merely sits there, frozen.

**Astrid: To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! _[Punches him hard in the chest]_**

_**[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]**_

**Hiccup: You're going to wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive.**

_**[Astrid nods mockingly. Toothless and Stormfly come running past, chashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup. The two yelp as they fall down]**_

**Hiccup: Yeah, so... **

_**[Astrid offers Hiccup a hand, which he takes, and she helps him to stand up]**_

**Hiccup: This is what I'm dealing with.**

**Astrid: What'd you tell him?**

**Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone.**

Stoick sighs and hangs his head. While he has obviously grown, Hiccup was still insecure.

**Astrid: Huh, well... it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait, for sure. And I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but...**

_**[Astrid trails off when she realizes what she just said]**_

**Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches, and planning, and running the village, that's _his _thing. **

Hiccup can't help but agree with his future self. He couldn't do _anything _without it going wrong somehow. He is ripped away from his depressing thoughts by Stoick, who says, ''I think you'll make a fine Chief one day, son.''

Hiccup turns his head to look at his dad, who smiles and nods. His eyes move to Gobber, who does the same. All over the theater, words of encouragement are heard, as the Vikings assure Hiccup that he will do good. Hiccup turns to the screen with a wide smile on his face.

**Astrid: I think you're missing the point.**

_**[Hiccup shakes his head]**_

**Astrid: I mean, Chief! What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

**Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me?**

Stoick lets out a sad sigh as he thought of Valka. He can still see her in front of him, screaming as the Stormcutter that was about to eat their son takes her away. Gobber sees his friend looking sad, and places a hand on his shoulder offering his silent support. Stoick looks up and nods at Gobber with a smile, before directing his attention towards the screen.

_**[Astrid sits next to Hiccup, and starts braiding his hair]**_

Some of the Vikings coo mentally, thinking it was cute that Astrid would braid Hiccup's hair, while the two teens blush again.

**Astrid: What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. _[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] _It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

_**[Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek, but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**_

The blushes on the teen's faces grow hotter, but they, along with everyone else, grimace at the thought of kissing someone covered in dragon slober.

**Hiccup: Maybe. But, you know, there _is _something out there.**

**Astrid: Hiccup...**

_**[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke. Her eyes narrow]**_

The light mood is instantly replaced with a sense of foreboding. Whatever caused that cloud off smoke wasn't good, and they didn't want the two teens anywhere near it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys, again, I'd like to thank you for all the support you've given me. Now, to adress some questions: **

**1)The Vikings still pretty much hate the dragons. But seeing as they are dealing with someone, who has powers beyond their understanding, it will take a lot for them to become actively hostile towards the dragons.**

**2)It will take a while for them to realize that Toothless is the same dragon Hiccup shot down. They all thought that Hiccup was lying to get out of trouble(or something along those lines). **

**3)The older teens will not appear. Not until the movie is over at least. **

**Well, now that my extremely long AN is done, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks.**

_**[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large structure, stuck in giant spikes of ice.]**_

Several gasps are heard through the room at the sight of the sheer destruction before them. They all knew that it had to be done by a dragon, nothing else, except the Gods themselves, could cause so much destruction. The more they stared, the more they wanted for Astrid and Hiccup to fly far away from that place.

**Hiccup: Whoa. _[__Looks back at__ Astrid] _Stay close.**

_**[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruins of what was once a fort caught in it.]**_

**Hiccup: What happened here?**

The Viking's all nod, wanting to know the same thhing.

_**[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]**_

Again, gasps are heard through the room. Whatever caused that footprint had to be massive. A beast that big was impossible to defeat.

**Hiccup: Alright, easy, bud.**

_**[Astrid notices something and points to it, getting Hiccup's attention.]**_

**Astrid: Hiccup!**

**Eret: FIRE!**

Stoick tensed, quietly seething at the unknown men. They attacked his son, and that made them enemies in his mind. He just hoped that his son could get out of there in one piece. But, then again, he was riding a Nightfury.

**Hiccup: ASTRID, LOOK OUT!**

_**[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]**_

**Astrid: No! Hiccup!**

_**[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground.]**_

A few shrieks are heard through the room when Astrid fell, but Hiccup remained calm. He knew that Toothless would catch her.

_**[Toothless catches her.]**_

While blistering a little at how helpless she sounded when she fell, Astrid still sent Hiccup a small smile for saving her. Hiccup himself was smiling proudly.

_**[Dragon trappers try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes at them, which they dodge. Eret jumps out from cover, jumping on Stormfly and wrestling her down.]**_

**Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

_**[Toothless flies past, accompanied by his signature shriek, and Eret looks up at him in wonder]**_

**Eret: Is that what I think it is?**

**Hiccup: STOP!**

**Astrid: Stormfly!**

_**[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]**_

**Astrid: What are you doing?**

_**[Hiccup opens Inferno, waving it in front of him, causing the trappers to stare in awe]**_

The crowd's reaction is the same as the trappers on screen. How the heck did Hiccup figure out how to make a sword that could _light itself on fire! _I mean, it's _Hiccup. _He couldn't lift a hammer or swing an axe like the rest of his peers. And he was holding it with his left hand. Deciding to break the ice, Astrid asked, ''Hiccup, why are you wielding that sword in your left hand?''

Hiccup turned around, obviously surprised that his crush spoke to him, and stuttered a response, ''Well, I draw with my left hand, so it would make sense for me to use a sword with it too.''

Astrid just nodded, looking thoughtful.

**Dragon Trappers: Whoa!**

**Eret: Back again? _[Looks at Toothless]_ Soil my breeches. That _is _a Night Fury. I thought they were all gone for good. _[Looks at his fellow trappers]_ Looks like our luck's turned for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of _those _in his dragon army.**

Stoick instantly tensed up at the name. He tried to calm himself down, thinking that the name was just a coincidence, but deep down, he didn't believe that. Meanwhile, the others stared with their mouths wide. A dragon army? The beasts did enough damage when they stole food. But if someone was leading them, someone smart enough to know when and how to strike, they would be doomed.

**Astrid: Dragon army?**

**Hiccup: Look we don't want any trouble.**

Gobber chuckled, ''Kinda hard to think otherwise, what with you waving tha' thing around!''

Hiccup gave him a small smile, knowing the blacksmith meant well.

**Eret: Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits.**

**Astrid: What are you... talking about?**

**Hiccup: You think _we _did this? _[Points Inferno towards the destroyed fort]_**

**Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**Hiccup: What do-gooder _[Realizes what Eret just said. Turns Inferno off]_ There are other Dragon Riders?**

The Viking's are just as shocked as Hiccup. Thinking of _themselves _as Dragon Riders was weird enough, but others as well?

**Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quoter to fill. How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick paled. There was no escaping the truth now. Drago was back, and he was preparing for war.

**Hiccup: Drago What-vist? Does _anything _you say make sense?**

**Dragon trapper 1: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**Dragon trapper 2: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

**Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**

_**[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt. Astrid and Hiccup share a look.]**_

**Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Stoick frowned. Drago was every bit as merciless to his allies as he was to his enemies.

**Hiccup: Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon...**

_**[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid, and they prepare weapons.]**_

**Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

**Eret: Oh, where are my manners? Ha, I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

Hiccup smirked a little at that.

_**[Toothless growls]**_

**Hiccup: And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now.**

**Eret: _[Laughs] _They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

_**[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**_

**Astrid: Stormfly, come on! Go! Go!**

_**[Both of them fly away]**_

**Eret: You will _never _hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!**

As the scene changes, Stoick clears his throat. Everyone turns to him, but his gaze is focused on Hiccup.

''I don't want you anywhere near that monster Hiccup!''

Hiccup looks confused, ''Err, wha...''

Stoick closes his eyes, '''Drago. I don't want you anywhere near him, son.''

Hiccup's eyes narrow, ''You know him?''


End file.
